Just A Friendly Stranger
by JimmyPage'sShoelace
Summary: Puzzleshipping Oneshot Sometimes the strangers you meet make more of a difference than the people you've known forever.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other associated acts mentioned. O-O This is written in Yugi's point of view.

* * *

It was just another day at the Kame Game Shop. I was helping out my grandfather. He had seemed to age a lot since I graduated from high school. I knew he wasn't going to be around forever, so I had to make the most of my time with him.  
"Grandpa, where do I put these?" I gestured to a few unopened boxes.

"Oh... Put those in the corner over there," he waved towards the door that led to the living room, "I don't know exactly what's in them."

"Okay, Grandpa."  
I picked up the first of the three boxes. Surprisingly it was heavy. After managing to move all of the boxes, I decided I was hungry. We had been working to stock the shelves all morning. Now it was 11 o'clock.

"Grandpa, I'm going to go pick up some lunch for us, okay?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Okay Yugi, you do that." He thought for a moment and then said "Be careful."

"I will, Grandpa, I will." I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

I walked the few blocks to the takeout place Grandpa and I went to a lot. They had the best sushi in town in our opinion.

As I waited in the line of people, I looked out the window. The sky had started to darken. The forecast- had it called for rain?- did I even watch the weather this morning? Suddenly having to run home in the rain was not a very inviting idea to me.

I sighed and glanced around myself. The man behind me seemed to be a bit preoccupied with my hair. That was nothing new, I suppose, tons of people had found my hair a bit odd.

The line had shortened considerably and soon it was my turn to order. The people here knew me pretty well, I was a regular costumer after all.

"The usual?" The woman behind the counter said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." I returned the smile and handed her the correct amount of money for the food.

I stepped to the side so the man behind me could order. Even as he gave his order he was glancing sideways at me.

Ignoring the impolite stares, I turned my attention back to the window. It had begun to rain. I sighed again. The man who had been behind me also stepped to the side. It seemed our food orders were going to be ready at the same time.

I took this time to get a good look at him. He had his hood up so I couldn't really tell what color his hair was, but he had dark, tanned skin. He was wearing blue jeans and a black jacket that covered his hair and hid his face.

Suddenly the lady behind the counter was in front of us, smiling brightly, our food in flimsy plastic containers. I returned her smile and took my two containers. The man taking his also.

Stepping out into the rain, I frowned. This really sucked. What was the quickest way to get-

"Would you like a ride?" The man with the hood asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh... Yes." Was I really making the right choice? Fear began to bubble inside me. He nodded and led me down the street. His car was parked there, I suppose. He dug keys out of his pocket quickly and unlocked it. He opened the passenger door for me and dashed to avoid the rain around the car to the drivers seat.

I was scared and hesitant to leave with the man. I wasn't very strong, anyone could see that. However, the prospect of walking in the rain wasn't something I really wanted to do.

I quickly made my decision. I stepped up to his car and climbed in, this guy was just being polite. I settled into the seat, trying to act relaxed. I put my seatbelt on as he pulled out of the space he was parked in.

"Where were you heading?" He asked. Quickly stunned out of my thought, I told him my address.

He nodded and reached up and pulled his hood back, letting his hair fall around his face. Surprisingly, his hair was the same colors as mine, but his was drawn back into a ponytail, his blonde bangs falling across his forehead. The rest of his hair was black and the tips were a red/purple color, like mine.

We quickly reached the game shop.

"You live here?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

I nodded furiously. Without really thinking it through, I said to him "You should come by sometime, we have a ton of Duel Monsters stuff," I paused then added "If you're interested."

He smiled and nodded accepting my invitation. "I'll remember that,"he mumbled.

I stepped out of the car. I really hoped he would take that offer up, it would be interesting to get to know him.

* * *

I hope whoever read this enjoyed it, I believe it will just stay as a one-shot because that's all I seem to be good at writing.


End file.
